


Ogni cosa a suo tempo

by hapworth



Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Bed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Canon, post So This is Christmas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Sospirò, allungandosi per abbracciare la schiena dell'amante – del suo compagno - tirandolo a sé, schiena contro petto. Adrien emise un sospiro stanco, ma non si mosse da quella posizione, anzi, si modellò perfettamente contro il suo petto, arcuando leggermente la schiena.Jake sorrise appena; probabilmente Adrien non sapeva affatto quanto, il suo modo di porsi, di muoversi, di guardarlo, di cercarlo, lo rendessero felice. Era l'unico. Era sempre stato l'unico.





	Ogni cosa a suo tempo

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "Jake Riordan/Adrien English - A Jake piace baciare la cicatrice sul petto di Adrien, proprio perché il suo compagno continua a crederla orrenda."
> 
> [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

Jake socchiuse appena gli occhi; la luce del sole filtrava attraverso le tende della casa in cui lui e Adrien si erano ormai stabiliti da mesi – dopo che Lisa aveva bonariamente  _suggerito_  che per il figlio, quella, fosse la scelta migliore dopo l'operazione. Lui non aveva avuto niente da obiettare: in verità aveva sempre cercato una scusa per stare all'effettivo con Adrien – seppure si rendesse ben conto che, quel treno, fosse forse ormai partito dalla stazione. Era stata colpa sua, del resto. Ma Adrien era sempre così...  _Così Adrien_ , che spesso Jake si scordava tutto ciò che era successo nell'arco di quegli anni. Cosa gli aveva fatto.  
Si mosse, sentendo il peso di Scout sui piedi e quello di Tomkins sulla testa. Un miagolio infastidito lo ricompensò del movimento; ma era stato un verso talmente basso che, probabilmente, Adrien non si era minimamente svegliato.  
Avevano fatto le ore piccole il giorno prima; chiedergli di sposarlo, di certo, era stata una mossa dettata da quell'amore che, ormai, sentiva diffondersi per tutto il suo essere. Come poteva, in tutta coscienza, non farlo? Voleva passare la vita con quell'assurdo libraio con la passione per i misteri, con la tendenza a invischiarsi in problemi e con l'innata capacità di arrivare alle conclusioni – sebbene i guai fossero all'ordine del giorno.  
Era il suo  _punto di non ritorno_ , lo aveva sempre saputo.  
Sospirò, allungandosi per abbracciare la schiena dell'amante – del suo  _compagno_  - tirandolo a sé, schiena contro petto. Adrien emise un sospiro stanco, ma non si mosse da quella posizione, anzi, si modellò perfettamente contro il suo petto, arcuando leggermente la schiena.  
Jake sorrise appena; probabilmente Adrien non sapeva affatto quanto, il suo modo di porsi, di muoversi, di guardarlo, di cercarlo, lo rendessero felice. Era l'unico. Era sempre stato l'unico.  
Era in grado di fargli perdere i battiti del cuore solo con uno sguardo, di zittirlo solo con un sorriso incerto, di fargli rivedere tutta la sua vita soltanto esprimendo il desiderio di averlo con sé. Aveva un potere spaventoso, su di lui, eppure Jake non avrebbe voluto donarlo ad altri.  
«Adrien...» lo chiamò piano, la voce roca di sonno e le mani che scivolavano pigramente sui suoi fianchi; non lo aveva mai fatto dormire scoperto: per quanto l'operazione fosse andata bene, era un rischio che non si sentiva di correre, non così presto comunque. Rischiare di perderlo, aveva fatto sì che Jake rivalutasse ogni cosa nella loro relazione e, di certo, la prospettiva che Adrien si ammalasse non era tra i suoi piani.  
Adrien mugolò appena. Era sempre stato un tipo mattiniero, ma con la sua presenza, spesso, tendeva a impigrirsi. Specialmente nei suoi giorni liberi, o comunque quando Jake rimaneva nel letto più a lungo.  
Gli fece scorrere una mano sotto il pigiama morbido, accarezzandogli il petto. Sentiva sotto i polpastrelli gli avvallamenti dovuti alla cicatrice dell'operazione, ma gli piaceva. Erano parte di Adrien, malgrado tutto. Parte di ciò che erano in quel momento.  
Scout emise uno sbuffo e scese dal letto, provocando una risatina leggera e roca da parte di Adrien.  
«Che c'è?» gli domandò, mentre l'amante si arcuava maggiormente, in modo che la mano di Jake potesse toccarlo meglio sulla pelle tiepida di sonno. «Scout ha capito che era il momento di togliersi di torno.» aggiunse nuovamente Jake; Adrien emise un'altra leggera risatina, senza dire niente.  
Tomkins, per contro, continuava a stare contro la testa di Jake. «Il tuo dannato gatto invece no.»  
«Credo sia geloso... Mh...» sussurrò allora Adrien, un sospiro basso e sporcato di quell'aspettativa che Jake dimostrava contro le sue natiche, con il sesso che si tendeva pian piano.  
Quando Adrien lasciò uscire un gemito più intenso, il gatto nero finalmente si levò di torno con un miagolio forte e acuto, scendendo pesantemente dal letto.  
«Vittoria.» sospirò Jake, baciando il collo del compagno, mentre con la mano gli pizzicava uno dei capezzoli, tintinnandolo con insistenza.  
Adrien ansimava, il volume sempre più alto. Il suo corpo si muoveva verso il suo, sfregandogli le natiche contro l'erezione ormai completamente tesa. Con la mano libera, Jake si insinuò nei pantaloni morbidi del pigiama dell'amante, oltrepassando anche l'intimo, per afferrargli il sesso semieretto. «J-Jake!» gemette l'altro, tendendosi completamente nella sua mano e irrigidendo il corpo, mentre l'ex-poliziotto gli baciava ancora il collo e la guancia.  
Al contrario di Adrien, Jake spesso dormiva semplicemente con i boxer e la canottiera, specialmente dopo averci dato dentro. Non gli piaceva dormire troppo coperto, ma gli piaceva invece sentire il calore del compagno vicino – era una cosa strana, perché non avrebbe mai sognato di apprezzare così tanto il dormire accanto a qualcuno, né tantomeno avrebbe sperato di poterlo fare con Adrien.  
Gli continuò a stimolare il membro e il petto, finché non lo sentì venire con un gemito languido e arrendevole; allora lo fece stendere sulla schiena, sovrastandolo con il proprio corpo, mentre il compagno ansimava in cerca d'aria. Il suo cuore batteva forte, sotto il suo palmo.  
«Jake...» lo chiamò, gli occhi azzurri liquidi e pieni di languore. «Mh?» sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre con le labbra schioccava qualche bacio sul suo mento. Era appena pungente, ma Adrien non aveva mai avuto grossi problemi di rasatura; gli cresceva male la barba, al contrario di lui, che invece si ricopriva facilmente di peluria.  
«Non devi farlo per forza...» e Jake borbottò appena, scuotendo il capo e scoprendogli il petto con un colpo, sollevandogli la maglia e affondando il viso sul suo torace. «Non sono obbligato, ma mi piace. Sei bellissimo, piccolo.»  
Adrien rise. Sembrava non credergli mai, quando glielo diceva, specialmente se c'era di mezzo quell'enorme cicatrice sul petto. Ma lui lo pensava sul serio: era bello, era  _bellissimo_. Non importava che ci fosse quell'enorme cicatrice sul suo torace, la sua era visibile almeno. Jake, al contrario, era ricoperto di ferite invisibili agli occhi, ma che erano molto più brutte rispetto a quella di Adrien e lo rendevano ciò che era. Immeritevole, di avere quel compagno così... Così perfetto. Non meritava quella felicità estrema, lo svegliarsi in un letto caldo con un amante, un cane e un gatto. Non meritava una  _famiglia_ così piena di calore e affetto.  
Gli baciò il petto, lentamente, con attenzione, mentre con la mano che prima aveva tenuto la sua eccitazione, gli tirava giù i pantaloni e l'intimo umido di sperma. Adrien rabbrividì, ma si tese anche verso l'alto, verso di lui, mugolando appena e chiamando il suo nome, con quel tono basso e carico di significato, di desiderio.  
Jake scivolò con il viso in basso, fino all'inguine, per soffermarsi a mordicchiare l'interno coscia dell'altro, che ansimava e si contorceva con il viso arrossato. Era bello, vederlo in quel modo, preda dell'istinto e del desiderio. Gli piaceva sempre, gli era sempre piaciuto. «Ti prego... Jake...» una richiesta fatta con voce acuta e carica di bisogno, che Jake accontentò, avvolgendogli il pene con le labbra e cominciando a succhiare debolmente. Prima la punta, poi prendendolo completamente in bocca e pompando.  
Le gambe di Adrien si allargavano, muovendosi con il bacino verso di lui, mentre le sue mani andavano a portarsi contro la bocca, per fermare i gemiti acuti che gli si stavano formando sulle labbra. Non che fosse pudico, ma sembrava quasi che il troppo rumore fosse, appunto  _troppo_  per Adrien.  
Jake continuò la sua opera di suzione, mentre con una delle mani scivolava in basso, oltre i testicoli, e gli stuzzicava l'apertura. Era ancora morbida dalla sera precedente e non ci volle molto per penetrarlo con due dita prima e con tre dopo, muovedole con attenzione, cercando la prostata, in modo che Adrien si tendesse sempre di più.  
Lo lasciò andare quando l'erezione fu nuovamente dura, ma non abbastanza da giungere subito all'orgasmo. Gli depose un bacio sul petto, che si muoveva rapido e incontrollato, per poi donargli un bacio sulle labbra a occhi socchiusi. Quelli chiari di Adrien lo fissavano intensamente, languidi e carichi di quel sentimento che, sicuramente, trasmetteva pure il suo sguardo ambrato.  
Fecero l'amore più volte, quella mattina, ignorando volutamente il telefono, i cellulari e i versi di Scout e Tomkins che richiedevano la colazione. Il mondo, per una volta, poteva anche aspettare.


End file.
